Friendship First
by Raina Rose Ramos
Summary: Eli and Clare are friends right? Are they more? Idk, but when Eli makes one big ass:Excuse my language: mistake what happens?  And the song in chapter 13 is called Happy by nevershoutnever :  Raina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This Is my first fanfic ever! Sorry if its not good. Reviews are nice, tell me what You like or dont, contructive critism helps me write better so please dont be shy(: I'll update atleast once a day, if not more. Unless I cant (for instense, Im going to the beach for a week on saturday,So i can write there just not post) Okay sorry about blabbering on and on about nothing! And Enjoyy~3 Raina**

Eli's Pov

I jumped out of morty and saw Clare. "Hey! Clare wait up!" I yelled to her.

Clare's Pov  
I heard someone calling my name, I looked behind me. It was Eli. I smiled.

"Oh, hey Eli." "Whats up?" he asked me.

"oh nothing, uhm, talking to you walking into Degrassi, with a very sarcastic english partner,you?"

Eli laughed. Clare saw Adam rushing over to them, he looked worried. Really worried.

Eli' Pov

"CLARE! ELI!" Adam yelled.

"hey Adam is something wrong?" Clare asked him.

"Yeah dude whats up?"

"Its Fitz, he's-" Adam was interupted

"E-liiii" Fitz sang sarcastically as he made his way down the hallway. Clare glared up at me. "what?" I asked her

"Cant you just ignore him? You could get hurt!" She said in a concerend tone.

Fitz looked at Clare then looked at me.

"What do you want Fitz?" I mumbled to him.

"Oooh, Im so sorry" Fitz stated sarcastically,

"did I ruin your only chances with an actual girl?" Fitz said. I looked at Clare. "She's pretty too." Fitz said.

I cant let him know she's my friend, what if he hurts her? "I barely know her, She's my english partner."

Clare's Pov

What is he doing? I thought we had a friendship going. I pulled Eli closer to me "What are you doing? I thought we were friends!" I whispered.

"We are but if Fitz knows I lik-err, your my friend he'll harrass you!" he whispered back sounding concerend.

It didnt matter, Fitz could beat me up, I dont care, I just dont want to have to act like were not friends.

"Fine, I guess you think I cant do anything by myself, always needing guidance" I shot back at him. "wait wha-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Fitz interupted Eli.

A huge cocky grin grew on Fitz's face "oooh, I get it Eli likes he-"

"SHUT UP!" Eli Interupted "I BARELY KNOW HER SHE'S ONLY MY ENGLISH PARTNER NOTHING ELSE JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!" Eli yelled at Fitz.

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. How could he. After everything? Uggghh!

"Oh soo" Fitz started to walk closer to Me.

I was nervous, Eli grinded his teeth.

"So the pretty lady wouldn't mind going to the dot after school?"

woah... Did Fitz just... did he just ask me out? I looked over at Eli Shaking his head(no), mouthing "dont do it Clare". "Ofcourse Fitz, I'd love to."

3rd Person Pov

Eli looked more shocked than Fitz.

"Swwweeeeeeet!" Fitz chanted.

"So can you walk me to class?" Clare asked.

"Sure thing Lady"

And with that Fitz and Clare started down the hall.

Leaving Eli in the middle of the school. Speecless.

English Class

Eli's Pov

I was sitting in english, wondering how the hell I did this to myself. I lost a friend. I- Wait is that Fitz and Clare outside the door? I tried to hear what they were saying.

Clare's Pov

"Thanks for walking me to class Fitz" I hugged him.

"Anything for you" and he left.

I made my way to my seat in class. Right behind Eli. Well this outta be fun.

had to leave the classroom to answer a phone call

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

"None of your bussiness, where only english partners remember?" I said back, not bothering to look up at him.

"Clare... I was only saying that because I couldnt bear to see Fitz hurt you"

"Oh really? Cause Fitz is actually very sweet-"

"Wait your calling Fitz sweet? the same Fitz that broke my car, Knee'd me, Almost broke Adam's nose, and busted my lip, sweet?"

"actually I am. and im not your councelor go vent to someone who cares"

"But Clare I-"

Brriiinnnnnng**

Finally the bell went off. I got up, packed up my books and headed for the door. Fitz was there waiting for me.

"So coffees at the Dot?"

"Sure Fitz"

I noticed Eli making his way out, I hugged Fitz

"See ya later" Winked and left.

Eli looked Pissed.

**Okay, Sorry if its short, remember im just starting. But they'll get longer I promise!**

**Hope you guys liked it, Remember to review and tell me what you think! thanks again**

**~3Raina**


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Dot.**

Clare's Pov

"Um, Decaf tea please" I asked Peter.

"sure thing Clare" I smiled sweetly.

"Dry cappuccino(1)" Fitz said Glaring at Peter.

"Sure I'll be right back with your drinks"

"So whats up with you and blondie?" Fitz asked me slight jealousy in his voice.

"Oh dont get your panties in a bunch-"

"oh well you may not have noticed but im a dude" Fitz added " unless Ive got this whole biology thing wrong, then I've been using the wrong bathroom my whole life"

I giggled.

"Yeah okay, but Peter used to date my older sister,Darcy, He's like an older brother"

I smiled warmly. Peter made his way to us with our drinks

I went to get my wallet out of my purse only to have Fitz stop me,

"I got it doll, what kind of date would it be if I made you pay?" I mentally awwwhed.

How could Eli hate him so much?

Eli's Pov

Me and Adam walked into the Dot only to find lover boy and Clare. Sitting at a table, She was giggling and blushing. And he was just drinking his coffee.

Me and Adam got a table by the window.

"Dude. I have no idea how you did it but you messed up bad!" Adam said

"Yeah" I looked down at the table "I feel like such a jerk"

Clare and Fitz got up and headed out. I officially have no Idea what to do except abandon all hope.

wait wait wait, I am Eli FREAKING Goldsworthy, Im not letting Fitz get to me that easily.

"Adam I need a favor"

"Sure dude. whatcha need?"

"Your Brothers number"

"um okay, but I should warn you"

I looked at him confused

"He's into girls"

Adam and I laughed.

He gave me the number then left.

I left the Dot walked over to Morty and made a little call.

Clare's Pov

Fitz drove(2) me home. He walked me to the door, and I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He smiled and left

"See ya at school doll"

I went inside, My mom and dad were fighting as usual. I went upstairs closed my door, And called Alli, Hoping I could go over to her house or something. Ring Ring Ring "HI! You've reached Alli Bhandari, I cant get to the phone right now so leave me a message, Bye!"

Beeeeeep

"Hey Alli its Clare, my parents are fighting again I was just calling to see if we could hang out. Call me back later, Love ya(3), Bye.

I hung up. Layed in my bed and fell asleep

~meanwhile~

Eli's Pov

I was so desperate. Ring ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Drew its Eli"

"Do I know an Eli?"

"Adams friend?"

"oh hey Ethan"

"Eli actually, but I need Alli's number"

"Shes right here wait a sec"

"Hello Elijah"

"Eli!"

"Yah whatever make it quick, I need to go over to Clare's apparently something HUGE happened at school today"

Damn

"Yah I know I did it but, can we focus? She's way mad at me!, I dont know what to do."

"well tell her!"

yah I havent thought of that

"But she wont listen to me.!"

"Then do something she cant ignore! look I gotta go Drew's getti- Uh I mean i have to pee BYE!"

she hung up.

um weird much?

**Hey Me again, just thought hey! you have an hour of nothing to do so write. it only took me like 15 minutes to make this one up, but i need to take a shower, there goes a nother 30(i have rrreeeaallly thick hair) and then i figured TV! so yah! And i kinda need to say that i do not own degrassi no matter how much id love too. kay, well,BAI!~3Raina**

**(1)-Like a Cappuccino only less Foam, and no milk**

**(2) - can he even drive?**

**(3) Friendly love ahhhhh! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Raina again, I guess i have to ay that i dont own degrassi. (: enjoy!~Raina**

Clare's Pov

I hear the doorbell ring. Alli! I ran downstairs and opened the door. And of course, she was standing there, Sleepover bag. She came in went upstairs and set her stuff down. "Spill" she said. "What?"

"What happened at school?"

"oh nothing"

"nothing my ass now spill!"

"okay, okay! Well so Fitz came over when I was talking to Eli, and Eli made it seem like we werent friends"

"And his excuse?"

"that he didnt want Fitz to hurt me"

"thats actually kind of sweet"

"NO! cause Fitz asked me out!"

"OMG! EW!"

"Actually, he's very nice, funny too!"

"i guess he's kinda cute, you know for the bad boy thing"

"whatever"

my mom walked in  
"Hey girls, its 11. you should start getting ready for bed."

"Kay mom thanks!" I answered.

Alli and I brushed our teeth, she put her hair in a ponytail.

We put on our PJs and started getting my bed ready.

"Your Pajama's are really cute ClareBear"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a light pink tank top, and pink and yellow striped Sofie shorts.

"Please dont call me that!"

we got in bed. I fell asleep while Alli was rambling on about how her and Drew were so adorable and ment to be together.

Alli's Pov

OMG! she fell asleep when I was still talking! how rude! Oh well, i guess i need my beauty sleep too.

_*Clink*_

What the hell was that? I looked over at Clare who hadent even bugded

God I wish I could sleep like her.

_*Clink*_

I looked over at the window. it was definatly coming from over there. Not thinking I grabbed Clares curling Iron and went to the window. I looked out and saw a shadow-y

figure on the ground. I slighly opened the window

"GO AWAY! WERE TRYING TO SLEEP!" i yelled.

I guess I was loud Cause Iwoke Clare up

"Alli? Whats wrong"She asked sleepily

"theres someone outside"

"oh my gosh, CLOSE THE WINDOW! and PUT MY CURLING IRON DOWN!"

I heard some rustling, I guess the figure climbed up the tree while me and Clare were fighting.

"ALLI!"

I saw the figure trying to get through the window and I hit it with the curling Iron

"FOR GODS SAKES ASHLEY YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

wait Ashley?

"ELI?" i heard Clare say

"Uhm Hi?"

Clare turned on the light, And It was Eli, he had a red mark from were I had hit him.

"oh uh sorry, you scared the crap outta me!"I said looking at the mark

"well sorry for scaring you."

"Eli! get out of my house before my parents notice!"

"dont worry no cars in the drive way"

I guess her Parents left while we were talking

"STILL GET OUT!" She yelled to him.

He just looked at her

"CLARE!"

I went over to her and pulled the blanket over her

The tank top was a little snug and exposed a little to much clevege

"Clare look Im so-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!GET OUT!" she threw a pillow at him.

she didnt stop throwing things first pillows then a flip flop, then her hair brush

"GET OUT!" she yelled and he climbed out the window

"Sorry Clar-"

I got up and shut the window

God what a weird night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry for the last one being kind of weird, I wrote it at 2 in the morning because i couldnt get to sleep. hope this ones better! bai!~Raina**

Clare's Pov

I woke up. looked at my clock 6:48 AM

I shook Alli

"Alli wake up, we gotta get ready for school"

she didnt budge

"ALLI WAKE UP!"

she opened her eyes, weird night huh?

I blushed remembering what had hapened

"oh shut up!"

"we better get ready"

We got up.

She went to her bag, I walked into my closet.

She had a Pink lacey spaghetti strap top, and a dark denim skirt, &pink heels with little bows at the ankles.

I picked out a Purple flowered sundress, and silver flats.

We went to the bathroom to do ou makeup.

Brushed our teeth, ate some cereal and were about to walk to Degrassi, We walked out the door to see a silver honda, Fitz was next to it,

"Hey babe, and other girl. need a ride?"

I smiled, we got in the car and headed to Degrassi

We parked and lucky for us the Hearse pulled in next to our car.

"Great" i sighed

"Something wrong Babe?"

Nothing really Eli came to my house at 1 am last night, nothing to serious

"oh um, nothing"

I blushed

"Okay then, but if it turns out to be more than 'Oh um, nothing' you can tell me"

"okay" I responded Fitz got out of his car and opened our doors

"Ladies" He said

"Why thank you sir"

I got out, and Saw Eli getting out of his Hearse.

Alli climbed out

Fitz wrapped his arm around me and I looped my arm through Alli's and we walked off to class

Eli's Pov

I can believe she's still with that Jerk!

Maybe he has a soft spot for Clare. Hopefully he wont hurt her.

but really? now he was driving her and her friends to school?

I really dont get it.

_**English Class**_

I saw Clare and Fitz get to the door, she hugged him and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

she walked over, sat down.

"What the heck were you thinking?"

I assumed she had ment last night.

"I guess I wasnt"

"Sneaking to my house? Climbing up to my window? Alli thought you were a pedophile or somthing!"

I scoffed

"ITS NOT FUNNY ELIJAH!

"Eli!"

"whatever"

Ms. Dawes walked in coffee in hand

"Today your going to be reading chapter 12 in your text books with your partners"

Great

Clare got her text book out and flipped it open, she scooted her desk to mine

"so whas this about" i said sarcastically

"were partners, and im Not in th mood for failing, so either shut up and read, or i can make you wish you had"

I scoffed

"and how excatly do you plan on doing that"

she looked at me

"I have Fitz he said if anyone bugs me, he'll beat the crap outta them"

I looked at her

"okay then"

"Yah"

I wished i had a gun and could shoot myself in thefoot.

why did life have to be so hard?


	5. Chapter 5

**Raina Here! Thanks for all the reviews (: And i KNOW! Eli and Clare BELONG together, something tells me there gunna be *wink wink* baiii! ~Raina**

Eli's Pov

We were reading. I looked at her Innocent beautiful face, she looked up

"What are you staring at?"

"You"

she blushed

good to know I still have an effect on her

"Well stop it and read!"

"Whatever floats your boat Edwards"

"well its definatly not you Goldsworthy"

I could tell she was being sarcastic

"Ouch" I clutched my heart

"Clare that hurts"

"well it should"She giggled

god I loved that giggle- wait what? no, No, NO!

Im not falling for her ! i dont love her, i dont love her , i dont- GOD DAMNIT! I LOVE HER!

"Your staring isnt helping Goldsworthy"

"Sorry"

Clare's Pov

Oh dear lord. did he just Apologize? Elijah Goldsworthy? Apologized?

Goodness, he must actually feel bad.

youre a little late Eli, Just a little late.

The bell rang and I practically ran to Fitz

"Hey there Sugar"

"Hey Fitz"

I hugged him. Looked at him. I realized he was leaning in. so I did so aswell.

Eli walked out and saw us and gagged

"Jealous?" Fitz asked

Eli just walked away

He kissed me. HE KISSED ME.

I blushed like 5 different shades, I gave him a quick peck, and we walked out of school.

**At the Dot**

Fitz drove us to the Dot, we ordered some food

"so Doll"

"Yeah?"

"tell me, why do you talk to that emo kid?"

"Were english partners"

I put my pretended to put my finger down my throat and gag

he laughed

"I knew you were to good to be talking to someone- or rather something like that"

His words hurt, ofcourse I was mad at Eli but It didnt mean I hated him, I still loved him IN A FRIENDLY KIND OF WAY..i think.

"So Lady why dont we get outta here? go to my place?"

"sure!"

We drove and he pulled into a driveway of a nice little white house, with a garden in the front. it was cute.

he pulled me inside and up to his room.

He shut the door and put on the light.

He drew closer and started a full frontal make out session.

He tugged my bottom lip gently asking to be let in. I slowly parted my lips, and his tounge pushed through forcefully.

It was nice

he started feeling up my leg, up to my thigh, the my stomach then my -I gasped

"FITZ!"

he looked at me

"What?"

"I dont, Uhm I"

I flashed my purity ring

"What is that thing?"

"a purity ring"

he looked confused

"Its like a promise to god that I'll stay away from bad stuff, and not get into well 'it' until Im married"

"oh well then were gunna have to get you a new one"

He pulled it off my finger

"called a wedding ring"

he started kissing me and feeling my breast

i pulled away and slapped him

bad move.

he looked at me and punched me.

I started crying, my lip was bleeding and my cheek hurt.

I started to run away picked up my purity ring and he grabbed my arm

"LET ME GO!"

I pulled away from him

I ran outside and ran to the dot

Peter was there. I went at sat at a table crying.

He came over to me

"Clare? What happened to you?"

"I uhm, i fell down some stairs"

lie

"Okay, once I get off why dont I drive you home?"

"Thanks Peter"

Since Peter dated my sister I guess he has a soft spot for me, he was always there, especially when I needed it


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! (: Thanks again for reading glad you enjoy it! well I dont want to make you wait any longer so here it is!**

Nobodys Pov

Clare was walking down the hall trying to cover up her lip as much as possible. she had put makeup on the bruise but It had worn off, she couldnt put it on her lip because it could get infected. she sat down on a bench next to her locker and began sobbing.

Eli sat down with a cocky grin "Fitz dump you already?"

She looked at him, He saw the bruise and her bloody lip

"Oh my god Clare, what happened"

Alli walked by

"ALLI!" Clare cried her name

"OH MY GOD CLARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

...

"CLARE!"

"Alli, I-I-"

"CLARE!"

"FITZ HIT ME! I REFUSED TO SLEEP WITH HIM AND HE PUNCHED ME!" Clare was sobbing

Eli had heard and was furious

Eli's Pov

That bastard hit her? HE HIT A GIRL? when I get my hands on him Im gunna beat the living shit out hi-

then I saw Fitz make his way to Clare

"Hey babe" he said to her

"Go AWAY!" Alli defended Clare

"Why dont you go away you ugly as-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE AND GET OUTTA HERE!"

I was suprised by Clares outburst

I got up and started towards Fitz

"Oh hey its emo bo-"

I punched him

Clare was crying

He hit me in the stomach, I hid the pain

I hit him again and again. I was on top off him, hitting him repeatedley

"STOP IT!"

I heard Clare cry

but I just couldnt

"YOU PUNCHED MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE SHE WOULDNT SLEEP WITH YOU HUH?"

"ELI STOP YOUR GUNNA KILL HIM!"

Fitz coughed, there was a sign of blood when he spat. I looked down at him, his face was bruised and has a few cuts. not good enough.

I kept punching him

"STOP IT!" Clare screamed

Adam walked around the corner and ran to us

"Clare what the fuck is going on?"

"ELI JUST STARTED PUNCHING HIM!"

Adam's Pov

What the hell was Eli doing? and why was Clare hurt? Did Fitz hit her too?

I saw Clare make her way to them

"CLARE!" her friend called

Clare tried to pull Eli off of Fitz "STOP IT!"

But she got pushed into some lockers. She looked up. Crying. Eli had gotten up to help her, But her friend got to her first

"I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!"

Mr. Simpson ran over "I heard something was wrong what hap-"

Clare went over and hugged him

"Is it too late to transfer schools? I wanna go back to private school, nobody ever got hurt there."

She was sobbing

"Clare you might have to repeat the grade if you do, you cant just transfer in the middle of the year for no reason"

she went back to Alli

"Clare Please dont leave, I need you. Just because Eli and Fitz dont deserve to be able to look at you doesnt mean you have to leave."

"Th-thanks Alli"

and Alli and Clare walked off

Clare still sobbing

She came bac and whispered something to Mr. Simpson

"Yes Clare go ahead and go home, Alli can go too, you seem like you shouldnt be alone."

"Thanks Mr. Simpson"

She Hugged him again

"Sure thing Clare"

I gave my attention bac to Fitz and Eli who were standing, both looking like complete asses.

I walked to Eli

"I cant believe you dude."

And walked away.

Eli's Pov

Great. I did it again, but this time I actually hurt her. She was so sad she even wanted to transfer. And I did it. I feel like such a jackass right now.

Mr. Simpson made his way up to us.

"3 weeks of dentention, everyday after school, you will be In seperate rooms."

he took Fitz to the infirmary to get cleaned up.

I was left there once again alone in the middle of the school. confused and worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam's Pov

Me and Eli were at the dot. I was still mad at him, he hurt my only other friend (besides Fiona but he doesnt know about her yet)

Now Im going to have to pick sides At lunch. I guess I might be able to sit with Fiona and her friend Haley was it? oh well.

"Dude! I need help here! I hurt her! again! and this time physically!"

"I dont know man, Im still pissed. But you should really apologize."

"she wont listen to me.."

"You guys have english together right?"

"yeah?"

"So take advantage of it. anyways I gotta go."

"where you off too?"

Should I tell him Im meeting Fiona?

"I met a friend. Hanging with her"

"her?"

He raised his eyebrows

"yes her"

"so whos the lady?"

"Fiona Coyne"

"You mean the senior?"

"yeah."

"Nice work dude"

"were just friends."

For now atleast.

"surrrree"

"I wouldnt be worrying about my current relationship when yours is basically falling into ruins."

"see ya dude"

"whatever, bye"

Eli's Pov

How the hell am I supposed to take advantage of english class?

hmmmmmmm_. ding! _imaginary light bulb went off in my head. thanks to cartoons, that was kinda there forever.

I was about to get up and walk out but I saw Clare come in, scabby lip and bruised cheek she still look beautiful.

WAIT! WHAT?

oh dear god. Elijah Goldsworthy has fallen for the good little Christain girl.

and she probably hated him. Great.

She was with Alli Smiling and laughing I could kinda here her

"Thanks Alli"

Clare's Pov

"Thanks for getting my mind off things Alli, but you didnt have to buy me new clothes!"

"Awwh Clare but I did, and you looked so hot in them!, I swear, when I do your makeup, and you wear that outfit to school, the boys will be drooling, and slipping and falling due to eachothers drool."

I laughed

"Awh Alli thanks, I love you sooo much!"

I hugged her

"yah you better!"She joked

We both Laughed.

I ordered a chicken salad and Alli ordered a burger and fries.

Alli kept glaring behind me making mean faces, I was too scared to look at who was back there. So i distracted myself with my food.

"Hows your burger?"

"Ehh. pretty good wanna bite?"

she shoved it in my face

"No thanks"

we giggled.

We finished our food, I got up and noticed what she had been making faces at. Eli.

He was just sitting there like nothing had happened and writing in a notebook.

and to believe we were ever friends. he looked at me,

Alli went up to him, I was trying to stop her from embarrassing me, but she wouldnt stop.

she dragged me over there

"So Dr. Death. I hope you and Fitz are glad you hurt my best friend. you even dare to look at her again I will rip your face off and feed it to a cat."

"Hmm. So your pretty pissed huh?" He asked arrogantly

ofcourse she was mad! how stupid is he? UGH! i couldnt even stand to look at him

"WELL DUH! SHE MY BEST FREAKING FRIEND!"

"okay. and how am I supposed to stay away from her were english partners.?"

"Ill talk to her teacher or whatever, you just stay out of her life. GOT IT?"

"Fine."

Tears began to spill down my cheeks. how can e be so heartless?.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS? NOT EVEN TWO HOURS AGO YOU SLAMMED ME INTO LOCKERS? YOU - YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD WE HAVE EVER BEEN FRIENDS? ALLI'S RIGHT! YOUR A JERK! I HATE YOU!"

I pulled Alli out of the dot. Peter was clapping

"GO BABY EDWARDS!"

Alli was still shocked by my cursing.

Eli just sat there and took it. he didnt even bat an eye.

UGH! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! but why, why does it hurt so bad to know he's not going to be in my life?. I dont get it!I wanted to scream. so i did

Alli looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"sorry, im just so pis-mad at him."

"s'ok!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! its Raina! I started writing and couldnt stop! sorry! i have no idea why Im apologizing, i mean its better for you, it means im updating more! Im going to be gone on saturday, for a week, so dont lose hope, Ill be writing a whole lot at the beach, and will post it all when I get back! promise! but for now, here it is! seeyasoon!~Raina**

Clare's Pov

Ugh, English, my new favorite class to hate.

Alli walked me there, I took my seat.

"Mr. Goldsworthy"Ms. Dawes said

"yah?"

""why dont you read your Assignment"

"fine"

Eli's Pov

Here goes nothing.

_"I ruined it."_ Clare looked up at me

_"Our friendship, And my chances of getting to know you. getting you to know me the way I want to know you. I really didnt mean to but I hurt you in the process. I feel like the worst person alive, andjust want to curl up and die,because without you in my life, it seems like thats the only thing to do." _i turned the page _"and you probably hate me, just as much I hate myself for being such an idiot. I know Im getting cocky by asking but, can I have another chance?"_

The class was silent. clare looked confused, angry, sad, happy, just a big mixture of emotions. but she was blushing. she could tell i was talking about her. I guess everyone else could cause they were all staring at her. someone said "SAY YES ALREADY"

which made her redder.

I took my seat

"Well?" I looked back at her

_***Briiiiinnnnggg***_

"I'll give you sometime to process the idea."

I walked away

Clare's Pov

Awhhhhhhh!

but , he hurt me. badly. I dont know what to do, im so confused. I went to really the only person I can actually talk to J.T.

Knowing Alli she'd say "OMG! SAY YES!" nd squeel.

but even though J.T. is gone, I feel like he's still here. I know it seems like we werent close but, he used to babysit me.I really looked up to him. He was my Idol, he seemed to do everything right and have everything going for him. I was so depressed when he was killed. why would someone even do that? he was the greatest guy I knew. Always smiling.

I walked to his memorial

"Hey J.T."

tears filled my eyes

"I know its been a while. But I need you now more than ever. I really wish you were here to comfort me."

The tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"so theres this boy. we were great friends. then he hurt me. so badly, it felt like he ripped by heart out and ripped it up, and let all the little pieces go. let them flutter in the breeze. along with my feelings. Then i started dating this guy who seemed so nice. but he wasnt. he hit me.

Then him and the other guy, started fighting. they hurt me yet again , but this time physically. i have a bruise on my back. I cant really lean against it, it really hurts. But its not worse then what im feeling now. he asked for my forgiveness. it was so sweet."

I leaned against his memorial crying

"But i dont know what to do J.T.,oh i wish you were her so much to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. tell me what to do, guide me. but your not. no matter how much I wish, your never going to be. atleast protect me through it. give me a sign help me make the right choice, the one where i wont get hurt again. not like this."

I tried to stop crying. But I couldnt

"I miss you so much."

I got up and blew the memorial a kiss

"Love you. J.T."

I walked out of the room. I saw Eli by his locker. I walked past. I opened my locker to get my stuff to go home.

That night. I was getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth combed my hair. and put on some pjs.

I fell to sleep

_In clare's dream_

_"JT?"_

_"Hey Clare"_

_"JT!"_

_Clare ran and hugged him_

_"Long time no see huh Clare"_

_"I miss you so much JT"_

_"Clare, dont worry Im always there with you watching over you."_

_"Im so confused."_

_"Well dont be, Clare you like this boy, Eli is it?"_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"Well Clare, when your in Heaven word travels fast"_

_"Well yes I like him, he was a good friend."_

_"Just a friend Clare?"_

_"I - I dont know"_

_"Clare I think you like him more than you think. I know he hurt you, but what good would it be to never know?"_

_"JT, you were always so great t these kind of things"_

_"Clare, I still am., Im still here, even though you cant see me, im there."_

_"thanks JT"_

_"Well I have to be going. I have other people that need m to talk to them"_

_"JT! please dont go"_

_"I'll come back dont worry"_

_JT faded and Clare woke up. _She was smiling.

"Be back soon"


	9. Chapter 9

Clare's Pov

Once I had gotten up. I got ready for school. Brushed my teeth, combed my hair. I picked out a black crop top with white flowered pattern, and A white skirt and silver ballet flats. I applied some light makeup. Ate breakfast and headed out the door. Alli was waiting for me. We always walked to school together.

"Hey Alli"

"Hey Clare! Feeling better?"

"Yeah" I smiled "so much better"

"well thats good ClareBear"

I laughed, I despised that nickname

we walked to school. I opened my locker and there was a piece of paper. It was folded so I unfolded it, it read "So?"

Thats all. I was wondering who this could be from and remembered Eli. What he did yesterday. I got my books and headed to media mersion(1)

The day went along slowly. Finally It was english class. I sat down and waited for Eli. he sat down. He was completely silent.

Eli's Pov

I guess thats a no. God I messed up so bad. Now the girl of my dreams hates my guts, and theres nothing left I can do to change that. Im such an IDIOT!

Clare's Pov

_***BRIIIIINNNNNNGGG***_

Eli walked out the door. I grabbed his arm

"ELI!"

"oh. Hi Clare"

he looked sad.

"Eli whats wrong?"

"You hate me Clare."

I was confused, how could I hate him? He was so sweet writing that for me.

"I do NOT hate you Eli"

"You dont?"

I pulled him into a hug

"I never could"

Eli's Pov

Clare was hugging me. It felt so right. she pulled away

"Are you okay now Eli?"

she looked so beautiful. Her curly auburn locks. her gorgeous big blue eyes. I lo- I lov- I love her.

I leaned in to kiss her

Clare's Pov

He was leaning in to kiss me. WHAT DO I DO?

Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!

I could feel myself blushing.

Eli couldnt. could he? no! he couldnt like me. its impos-

His lips reached mine it was the most amazing thing in the world. it felt like everything else on the planet had stopped. our lips moved perfectly in sync with eachothers. It was. He was. this was perfect.


	10. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! Its me, a you can probably tell.**

**Im debating whether to continue the story. I really dont know(: so help me! If i shouldnt ill just make a new one. (: well tell me what you think! Love you guys! ~Raina**


	11. Authors Note 20

**Hey Guys! I decided to keep writing it! Since Clare and Eli are settled(for now) It will have a lot of Adam and Fiona. But dont worry, Eli and Clare are still going to be the main people in the fic(: love you guys!~Raina**


	12. Chapter 10

Eli's Pov

Adam walked over. Clare pushed me away as soon as she saw him

"Oh, oops and I interupting something?"

"No um, nothing at all"Clare said

She was a horrible liar.

"you interupted this"

I leaned down and kissed her some more.

"well I-Um... Im gunna go?"

I waved my hand

Adam walked away

I pulled away from Clare she was gasping for air.

"I-I-Uhm-You, No, we it uh?"

"Clare speak english"

"Are we uhm well,"

"only if you wanna be"

she nodded. I felt like the luckiest person on Earth

There she was. the most beautiful, smart, most amazing girl I ever met and she was mine.

Clare's Pov

I squeeled in my head like a billion times!

I cant believe it! Alli isnt either! Oh gosh, I better text her to come over later. She'll kill me if she finds out from anybody else.

I pulled out my phone

_Alli,_

_come over at 5, I have BIG NEWS!_

_-Clare_

"Couldnt wait to tell your , oh whats the word, "

"Best friend?"

He gave me a sad look.

"What about me?"

"Boyfriend"

I giggled

"oh, good enough"

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, stuck out his hand.

I took it

"Need a ride home?"

"sure!"

Adam's Pov

I cant believe it. Fiona is the sweetest person in the world.

And she actually talked to me.

"Adam?"

"Yea ?"

"Nothing your just being very silent"

She smiled slightly

"Oh sorry, just thinking I guess."

"About what?"

crap.

"I dont really know. anything and everything."

she giggled, nice save.

we were walking near the park. She went and sat down on the swing.

I went and bought us both ice cream. I twisted the swing around

"enjoy"

I gave her the cone.

"Thanks!"

She kissed me on the cheek. and smiled

something beeped. I looked at Fiona, and she had her phone out.

"crap!"

"What is it?"

"Holly J!"

"What happened?"

"she's in the hospital!"

"How come?"

She started sobbing

"I d-dont know"

"Its going to be okay dont worry"

I wrapped my shoulder around her

"How about we go to the hospital together and check up on her

she looked up at me and nodded.

"Wait one second, I'll get Drew to pick us up"

I dialed his number

"Hey Dude, Its me, listen Fiona's friend is in the hospital and we need a ride."

...

"Yah were at the park"

...

"Thanks man."

I hung up my phone,

"he should be here in about 10 minutes.

She hugged me

"Thank you"

"No problem, When you need help you can always come to me."

"thanks so much Adam."

she smiled, her tears drying on her porcelin skin tone.

Drews car pulled up.

"Hey guys!"

We hopped in and hoped for the best.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Sorry for no updating but IM AT THE BEACH WOO HOO! (: Im having fun, but Ive just got a hold of the internet soo. I figured, Hey why not? Am i right? hahah I know I am. :p But lets find out what happened to Holly J! SO.. yeah Bai! ~Raina**

Adam's Pov

Fiona was crying her eyes out.

"Fiona, Its okay she's going to be fine!"

"YOU DONT KNOW THAT!" she screamed and started sobbing again

"Just calm down please! I hate seeing you like this"

"Adam! My BEST FRIEND JUST GOT INTO A MAJOR CAR ACCIDENT AND IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION! SHE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT!"

She started sobbing and fell into my lap, I patted her back

"Shhh, Okay, dont worry, were going to see her now."

she was still crying when we reached the hospital

"Um, Holly J-?"

Crap whats her last name?

"Sinclair" Fiona said inbetween her sobs

"Room B216"

we made our way to the elevator, Fiona pushed the 2nd floor button

We reached her room,

"HOLLY J!"

Fiona cried, She was right to scream she looked awful, Hooked up to I.V.s And an Oxygen Mask, Her right leg, And both arms in a cast. I was about to cry myself.

2 Hours Later

Drew had left, I was sitting there holding Fiona hoping she would settle down, Her still crying. Holly J started to open her eyes a little bit

"OH MY GOSH! HOLLY J!"

Fiona screamed, she went and hugged her

"Fi! Fi! Your hurting me!"

"Sorry but, I thought I might never get to talk to you again."

"Dont worry I'll be fine."

It was silent for a second

Holly J looked my way

"Fiona Who's this?"

"Oh uhm, My friend Adam"

"Well nice to meet you, thanks for taking care of Fiona while I couldnt."

I nodded.

"Well its late, Fiona maybe we should head home."

"Oh uhm, O-okay."

she hugged Holly J

and we left.

"See I told you she'd be fine."

Clare'sPov

"OMG" squeel "NO WAY!"

"Alli this is the seventh time, yes"

"AHHH! OMG OMG!"

_***Beep***_

I look over at my computer and theres a message from Eli.

Alli gets there before I can.

_Hey Clare,you wanna come over later?_

Alli read it and squeeled

typical

_Sure Eli :) pick me up at 7?_

_***Beep***_

_Sure, Bye babe._

_Bye!_

Alli squeeled again

"WE NEED TO FIND YOU SOMETHING TOTALLY HOT!"

oh dear lord I do not like where this is heading

"Okay its only 5:15. LETS GO SHOPPING!"

i sighed, theres no reasoning with Alli.

"fine"

she squeeled yet again

We went to the mall, Alli bought so many things! To dresses, shoes, shirts, skirts! She's the only person I know who can shop so much!

I just got a new shirt, some jeans, a skirt, and a pare of white ballet flats with silver lining and a little silver bow in the middle.

We went back home and Alli looked through my closet.

"here! where this!"

She threw a Black speghetti strap top with a silver bow on the right arm, Some gray skinny jeans and the new silver flats I got.

It was perfect!

"Thanks Alli!, I dont know what I'd do without you!"

"I know!"

I looked at the clock after I got dressed

_6:24_

still had about a half an hour so me and Alli went and watched _Full House_

the doo bell rang

Alli squeeled.

we hugged

"see ya later!"

I walked up to the door and opened it

"Hey Eli!"

"Hey Babe"

He gave me a little kiss

we went out to Morty. I still didnt get why he named his HEARSE!

"Where are we going Eli?"

"Now what kind of suprise would it be If you knew where I was taking you?"

As always he had to be mysterious.

"Hmpf" I pouted

"Kay. Were here."

I looked out the window to see a little flower field.

"awhh, Cute!"

... "wait wait wait! Is this the part where you stab me to death?"

He scoffed.

"Maybe" He joked

He got out of the car

I was aboutto get out when he opened the door for me.

"well,well,well"

"cant a guy do something gentleman-ly..-ish for his girlfriend?"

I giggled

He took my hand and I stepped out of the car.

He took me over to the field

"Be right back"

"kayyy."

He went back to morty.

...

He finally made it back he was carrying a blanket and a tote bag

"Hi!" I said

"Hey baby"

He laid down the blanket and took tacos out of the bag.

"Wow, tacos"

"Im a dude, I cant cook!"

I giggled

"It was sooo sweet of you Eli"

3 Days Later.

Eli had asked if I wanted to go to his house. meet his family. and possibly sleep there for the night. I said yes. Alli was coming over to do my hair, makeup, and help with my outfit.

**END SCENE! (:**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. um,im not sure if I shouldmake the story 'M' cuz well. you knoooow. idk! this is just a filler until i get some results, so tell me, M or T**

Eli's pov

God. The most perfec girl in the world is coming over to my house. oh no. what if I get excited. I little 'too excited'. what is she doesnt like my family? maybe this isnt a good idea. but she's probably already dressed. and ready to go.

ugh

Its okay, just dont try anything.

I dont want to hurt her again.

ever again.

Clare's Pov

I put on the outfit Alli picked out. A light pink and white striped tube top, white skinny jeans and pink converse with black laces. I thought I'd never get to wear these shoes! I reaalllyy like them.

"OMG! CLARE! YOU LOOK TOTALLY HAWWWT!" Alli squeeled

"Uh. thanks?"

she put a black belt loosely around my waist, and a black headband.

She did my makeup. she dusted very light pink blush, a little bit of white eyeshadow and eyeliner, and lipgloss. It was perfect.

"Thank you soooooooooooo much Alli! It looks-"

"Completely irresitable, hot, and totally gorgeous?"

"I was going to say great"

we giggled

_DING DONG_]

Eli was here

Alli squeeled.

"GO GO GO!"

She went and opened the door.

Eli'sPov

Clare's friend opened the door

"Uh hi Ashlyn-"

"Alli!"

"Yeah whatever is Clare here?"

I looked over her shoulder

"Yeah. CLARE! ELI'S HERE!"

"Comingg!"

She came down the stairs. oh dear god. its not going to be eady to contol myself. she looks gorgeous.

"Hi Baby!" she ran up to me and kissed me

"Awwwhhh!"

We looked at Alli

"oh sorry. . oh look theres my ride! bye!"

she ran out.

"So we should get going."

"Okay"

We went over to morty and got in

Clare's Pov

Wow. His house was amazing! it was a huge brick house, a small rock garden, with a fountain. it was lovely.

"Woah! Your house is beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" He smiled

I love it when he actually smiles

I blushed

I kissed him

"What was that for?"

"You look sooooo adorable when you smile"

"Maybe I should smile more often" He wiggled his eyebrows

"Maybe you should"

we laughed

I walked into his house.

I saw a beautiful Woman. Long brown hair in a high ponytail. she was wearing a black and white polkadotted aprin and cooking

"Mom! This is Clare"

"Oh Eli! She's too cute!"

I blushed

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Goldsworty"

"Call me Susan, Mrs. Goldsworthy makes me feel old"

"Okay." I smiled

Some guy with short dark brown hair came down the stairs

"Mom is dinner almos-" he looked at me

"Well who's this sexy thin-"

"My girlfriend" Eli gave him a death glare

"Chill dude."

"Dinners ready. Tell Tommy, Rose, and your father!"

he went upstairs.

"Sorry Clare, he's a jerk"

"Its okay"

"Just dont fall for his games, he's a player"

I kissed him

"Dont worry Eli"

He smiled again.

A really adorable little girl came down. she was wearing a white sundress with daisies all over it. She had short straight auburn hair, perfect porcelin skin, and Eli's beautiful green eyes.

She walked up to me

"HI! Im Rosie! Your Clare right?"

I nodded and smiled she was toooo cute!

"Eli ALWAYS talks about you. he says your the most perfect thing in the world all the time."

I glanced at Eli,

"Did you put her up to this?"sarcastically

He looked at me.

and laughed.

A his brothers came down the stairs with his father

"Clare thats Tommy"

He pointed to the 10 year old looking kid with shaggy blondish hair

"Steve, but you've met. and My dad"

He pointed to the tall man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you"

I smiled

"You too darling" Mr Goldsworthy seems nice

we ate dinner

"Mmm. -I mean Susan. this is reaaally good!"

Eli looked at me and smirked

I felt something on my leg under the table. it was Steve's foot. I yelped

"You okay dear?" Susan asked

"Yeah I just uhm. have to use the batroom"

"go down that hall and its the second door on the left"

I got up and went. ewwwww. Steve was so gross! Im dating Eli yet he tries to play footsies?

ugh.

I made my was back to the table and sat down. I felt his foot again.

I stepped on it

he yelped

"Okay, whats wrong?"

"Nothing!" he answered

I looked at him. I mouthed 'Ewww!'

He looked horrified. haha. must be cause I turned him down and stomped on his foot.

**END SCENE! SO YAH!~Raina**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Raina Here! (: I reaaallly need a beta reader so if anyone is willing to do so, id be supppper duppper happy!(: My boyfriend's(Jay) been getting mad cause Im in love with Munro Chambers:p its really funny:D I would have him do it. but he'd probably freak out~Kay well sorry for my little Raina nonsense ramble! Heres chapter13!~Raina**

Eli'sPov

Clare was acting weird at dinner. what was wrong?

after dinner, I pulled her downstairs(The whole downstairs was mine)

"Clare whats wrong? You were being a little weird at dinner"

"Uhm. well it was uh."

"It was uh well, What?"

"Steve" She looked down

"Damnit. whatd he do?"

"He just felt my leg with his foot for a minute. then I stomped on it, and told him 'eewwww' basically"

"Thats my girl" I smirked.

She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you Eli"

"I-..."

tears began to fill her eyes

"you dont love me do you."

it was more of an accusation then a question

before i could answer her she had run our of my house

DAMNIT!

Clare'sPov

I cant believe he couldnt tell me he loves me. tears began to fall from my eyes.

I called Alli

"Hello?"

"Allli!" I cried into the phone

"Clare whats wrong?"

"Alli you need to come over. i need you"

"Ill be the in 20"

"Okay" I sniffled then hung up.

I walked home crying.

Clare's House

Ding Dong!

I ran to the door and almost fell down the stairs

I opened it, i was still crying Alli came into my house she made her way upstairs threw her stuff down and just hugged me.

"Clare. Whats wrong? Did Eli do something to you? Your parents fighting again?"

"I-it w-was El-"

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Alli started to walk out of my room

"ALLI! dont."

"Clare, he obviously broke your heart. its Drews turn to break his face."

"Alli Please." I cried

"Fine. but tell me what happened"

"Well. I t-told El-Eli I loved him. and he didnt respond. so I ran away. Alli its killing me."

She hugged me.

"Dont worry. he doesnt deserve you."

Alli's Pov

OMG! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO CLARE? UGH! HE'S SO DEAD!

_*clink*_

oh dear lord not this crap again

_*CLINK*_

Clare was still sobbing.

I walked to the window. sure enough it was Eli.

Clare I'll be right back.

"O-okay. bathroom?"

Thank god she didnt notice

"Yeah."

I walked downstairs and out the door.

"Go away 11pm!"

"Never."

"You've hurt Clare enough. she's not a chew toy you can throw around! SHES A GIRL WITH FEELINGS! And you better leave her alone, or i will make Drew beat the living shit out of you."

"Im sorry. but I cant do that."

"Just leave. She's in no mood to talk to you."

"Fine"

Thank god he was going to his car. I went back to Clare

then i heard it

_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days  
You're all of my days_

You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly  
I can't deny that when I'm staring  
You down right dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want  
The person you need  
It's hard to conceive  
That somebody like you could be with  
Someone like me

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Uh oh oh_

You're lookin so fresh  
It's catching my eye  
Why oh why did I not see this before  
The girl I adore was right in front of me  
And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
And ask why it took so long to see  
Were meant to be

I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

On the good, the bad, the ugly  
The smiles, the laughs, the funny,  
Or all the things we put each other through  
It's for you for you for you

You make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days

I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce**(1)**

Clare's Pov

I went to my window. Saw Eli with a boom box. How cheesy. but sickly sweet

I opened the window

"CLARE EDWARDS! YOUR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ON THIS PLANET, SWEET, CARING, SMART, GORGEOUS, AND I HAVE FALLEN COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Tears started welling in my eyes. I slammed the window shut.

Eli'sPov

Damnit. was I not loud enough?

then the door flew open and Clare ran out crying and started hugging me

"Ellliii" she cried

"Yes my love?"

"Im sorry."

"Dont be. I was being paranoid, not being able to see that the girl I love was right in front of me."

"Eli I love you so much."

"I love you too Blue eyes"

I heard clapping. It seems I woke the whole block up from the music blasting.

oops.

**Okay(: I hope you liked it. but I have no idea what the hell I just wrote here:P Its like 3 am. and I just woke up and felt like writing. (: hope you enjoyed it. Love yahh3~Raina**


End file.
